


Truth Or Dare

by KuroiYuuko



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiYuuko/pseuds/KuroiYuuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan needs help recording another Truth or Dare video, but how much of it will actually be recorded?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare

"Phil? Phil, can you come here?" 

"What is it, Dan?" said Phil as he entered his friend's bedroom. 

"I need help recording another one of those Truth or Dare videos." 

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" 

"Uh... okay, that is a bit weird.” Dan started scratching his head and looked away "I'm gonna need you to get some ice and throw it over me while I'm... uh... naked under the bed sheet.”  he blurted out, blushing rapidly. 

"Wh-what kind of challenge is that?" Phil started laughing hysterically. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Never mind, I guess I'll just choose another one.” 

"No, no, it's fine. I'll go get the ice meanwhile, you should... uhm... undress yourself." he left the room with the brown haired boy still blushing and went to the kitchen. 

A few minutes later, Phil returned with a bucket full of ice and found his roommate completely naked under a white bed sheet. "Are you ready?" 

"Uh, no!" Dan laughed "but let's do it! Can you turn on the camera? I can't really get up right now.” 

Phil turned on the camera and started dropping ice cubes all over Dan until he started screaming "STOOOOOOP!!! Please, please stop!!" 

"Nope, you have to get through with it now!" He dropped a few more cubes on his friend. 

"NOOOOO! I can't take it!!!" Dan threw the sheets away and jumped out of his bed, only then he remembered he was completely naked. He blushed wildly and looked at Phil, who was also blushing, but shamelessly checking him out. "Ph- Phil?" 

"Uh... Yeah?"  Phil stopped staring and bit his lip. "Sorry, Dan... It's just that... that... uhmm..." 

"What, Phil?" Dan looked at him directly in his eyes. 

"I'm so sorry" He just dropped the bucket on the floor, pulled the brown eyed one closer by his waist and kissed him. 

Dan had no reaction at first. He had always wanted for that to happen, but never allowed himself to think about it. Did Phil feel the same? Would he regret it? All thoughts stopped as Phil suddenly pulled away and Dan was left staring at those blue eyes. 

"Phil" Dan closed his eyes and sighed "what was that?" 

"I... I'm sorry, Dan... I shouldn't... couldn't... I just... ahh" Phil turned away with his hands covering his face, "I just saw you like that and... and... I just couldn't control myself." 

"Phil" no response. "Phil, look at me" he put his hand on Phil's shoulder, who hesitated, but obeyed. "Tell me, are you really sorry?" 

"Y-yeah, I'm... No, I'm not. I've always wanted to do that b-" Dan didn't wait to hear the rest. He just pulled Phil closer again and kissed him. "Dan, really-" 

"Phil, just shut up." he pushed the older one onto the bed, but realized his mistake right after that, as both of them jumped off the bed. 

 "Ouch, ouch! That's cooooold!" 

"Omg, I'm so sorry, Phil, I completely forgot!" 

"It's okay. But, Dan, you're still... naked." Phil smirked and kept staring at his friend. 

"Don't look at me like that!" Dan tried to cover himself with his hands while blushing even more. 

"Sorry... Just really hard not to when you're that hot.” He smirked again and started pulling Dan in for another kiss. This time, he pressed his tongue against the other one's lips, asking for permission. Which, of course, he got. Their tongues battling for space, exploring each other's mouths. Eventually, they had to break the kiss to get some air. 

"Dan, would it be okay if... if we went to my bedroom?" He blushed, looking down. 

"I- I think so" The younger one smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

As soon as they entered Phil's room, Phil pushed Dan against the wall, licking and biting his neck. Dan let out a moan and slipped his hands under Phil's shirt, taking it off. Phil ravaged the other's mouth while his hands roamed, the now shirtless, Phil's chest. The raven haired boy couldn't control his actions anymore and his hand went to Dan's crotch area, where it stopped. "Is this still okay?" 

"Yes, Phil, please, please don't stop it" Phil started stroking Dan while biting his neck lightly and Dan was already becoming a mess. Somehow, the idea that it was actually Phil doing that made it so much better. 

Phil dropped to his knees and looked up before taking Dan's cock in his mouth, he teased him with his tongue, licking the slit and then all the way up from the base. Dan moaned loudly and started tugging at Phil's hair, gently pushing his head to make him take his entire length. But Dan was just too big for his first time blowing someone, so he gagged and had to push away. 

"Phil, are you okay?" there was urgency in Dan's voice. "God, I'm so sorry!" 

"Relax, I'm fine. It's just that you're so big... I can't take you entirely." 

"Can..." Dan looked away and blushed even more "Can I try it?" 

"What? Blowing yourself? Is that even possible?" Phil chuckled. 

"No, you dork! Blowing you!" he punched his friend's shoulder playfully and pulled him up for another kiss. Phil picked him up and walked back until he felt the bed against his knees and sat down with Dan straddling him. "Your jeans are really uncomfortable right now." 

"Then why don't you take care of them?" said Phil with a smirk. 

Dan pushed Phil back, forcing him to lie down. He then started kissing the pale skinned neck below him and slowly making his way to Phil's chest, where he then started biting and licking his nipples, making Phil groan. He resumed moving down Phil's body and stopped at his jeans' waistband. "Are you sure about it?" 

"As long as you want it too, baby." Phil replied with a smile. 

The younger one smiled at the new nickname, unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them down. Phil felt so free now, his dick really is too hard and Dan mouthing it through his boxers isn't helping.  After Dan was done teasing, he removed the underwear and finally took Phil in his mouth, stroking the base of his cock while sucking off the top and Phil's back actually arched up from the pleasure. 

As Dan began bobbing his head up and down on Phil's cock, Phil couldn't help thrusting a little until he stopped Dan. "Dan... will you... will you bottom for me?" he blushed wildly, not believing he actually asked that. Dan just froze. He wanted it, of course, but it was all so new! Would he be good enough for his friend? Would he be able to take it? "It's okay if you don't want to, really! Sorry, I- I didn't mean to..." said Phil as he saw Dan's scared expression. 

"I... I do want to." 

"Really?" The excitement was clear on Phil's voice. 

"Yes." Dan got back up on top of Phil and kissed him. "So, how do we do this?" 

Phil reached for his bedside table, from where he retrieved a bottle of lube. He opened it and coated his index finger with the sticky liquid while Dan just watched it. "Are you really sure you want to go through with it?" 

"Yes, Phil. For fuck's sake, how many times do I have to say that I'm fine and that I want you to fuck me?!" With that said, he entered Dan's hole with the coated finger and started moving it, earning little moans from the boy. After curling, moving and thrusting a bit, he thought it was time for the next finger. He inserted it slowly and then started scissoring to open him up more. Eventually, he brushed against Dan's prostate, getting him a really loud moan. "Fuck... there Phil, again, please." 

"Sorry, Danny, can't let you come before I'm in there" Dan whimpered when the raven removed his fingers, but was moaning again when he put in a third one. Phil opened him up a bit more, curling his fingers and scissoring. 

"Phil, please, I need you inside me. Now" He climbed off of his friend and lied face down on the bed, lifting up his butt. Phil coated his penis with lube and lined himself up with the other's entrance and slowly pushed in. It was painful, but bearable and also kinda good, so Dan just closed his eyes and endured it. Once all of it was in, Phil embraced him and kissed his neck. 

"Let me know when you're ready" Phil kept kissing Dan's neck until he nodded. 

"I'm ready." 

He started moving slowly at first, but soon settling into a quick rhythm. Dan was moaning beneath him, whispering his name and that only turned him on even more. He began thrusting deeper and, at some point, found Dan's prostate again. The boy screamed in pleasure: "Fffffff... Agaaaaain, Phil... please!" 

"Do you like that, baby?" Phil kept hitting that spot, turning Dan into a hot mess. 

"Phil- I- I'm gonna..." 

"Come for me, Danny" He started stroking Dan's member in unison with his own rhythm. With a few more thrusts, Dan was done, coming all over Phil's bed, his knees  shaking. 

Phil just couldn't stop moaning his lover's name. His rhythm became erratic, thrusting slower and deeper until he came too, spilling his liquid inside Dan. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until their heartbeats were normal again. Phil pulled out of Dan and lied down beside him. The brown haired boy rested his head on the older's chest and closed his eyes. 

"Dan?" 

"What?" 

"I- I think I... I think I love you." 

"I love you too, my Phil." 

They cleaned themselves up and soon after that both drifted off to sleep, happy and excited for what would come now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot and my first ever M rated fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not what you expected. Please leave a review saying what you thought was good and what you thought could be better and I'll try and improve my writing for the ones to come.  
> Thanks!


End file.
